


Babysitting Duty

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boil's a softy he just won't admit it, Cute Kids, Episode: s01e20 Innocents of Ryloth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: After Ryloth, Waxer and Boil get a new job. Boil is Not happy about it (or so he says....)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Babysitting Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my docs and apparently I never posted it? So here it is now! If I'm remembering right, this was based off an ask I got so don't be surprised if it looks familiar

It's after the mission on Ryloth, and Waxer and Boil are just chatting with some others when Commander Cody comes up behind them.

“Good work down there, you two,” he says, clapping them both on the shoulder with a smile. “Next time we got a kid that needs sitting, we know just who to call.”

They both laugh it off at first, but then they see that the Commander isn’t laughing with them. “Wait, you’re serious?” Boil asks in horror.

Cody just smirks and walks away.

“No, wait- Commander! You- you’re not serious about that, are you?!” Boil calls after him, to no avail. He gapes at the retreating form of the Commander as the realization of what just happened sinks in.

“This is all your fault, you know,” he says to his brother.

Waxer pats him on the back and shrugs. “It’s not the worst thing in the world.”

Boil just groans and wonders how he got himself into this.

A few battles and other planets later, the two-twelfth is fighting in civie territory again. They're walking through an abandoned marketplace when they encounter, you guessed it, another little kid. This time it’s a Togruta boy, maybe four or five. He speaks a bit of basic, and he shyly asks them if they have something to eat. General Kenobi gives him a few ration sticks.

“Keep an eye on him,” the Commander says, dropping the kid at his and Waxer's feet. “We’ll try to find his parents.”

Waxer’s already got the kid talking to him before Boil can even offer a protest, so he sits down on a nearby rock with a sigh and resigns himself to child-watching.

But after a while, he starts to wonder if he's really as opposed to it as he says.

There’s just something about the way he talks to the kid, how the little biter asks all the questions in the world about clones or the Republic or even human hair. Something about how he provides comments and sound effects as Waxer tells some made-up fantasy story and falls to the ground as the kid tackles him in a game of pretend. Something that makes him think he might actually sort of _like_ his new, unofficial job.

He’d never admit to that to anyone, of course.

But if from now on he always gets stuck with babysitting duty? He thinks that just might be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @its-captain-sir on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
